Innocence in Kohona
by AllenWalker4ever
Summary: Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and Allen go on a trip to Japan to find innocence, but what they find is Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Allen's eyes widened in surprise. A mission? With Kanda, Lenalee, and Kanda? To Japan? How… interesting.

"What?! I have to go on a mission with that sprout?!!" Kanda sneered. Lenalee gave him a glare, and Lavi grinned.

"Com 'n Kanda! It'll be fun. How long has it been since you went home?" Lavi said, teasing. Kanda 'che'ed and looked away. This was going to be a long least the train ride was short, but it was windy and cold. The boat ride left Allen a little woozy, and he couldn't wait until they got there. But the distant oriental island seemed drearily far away, and Allen was starting to decide he wasn't the fondest of boats right now. Had being in a boat ever been this bad? He didn't think so. Lavi wouldn't stop bugging him, and Kanda seemed colder than usual. When ever he made eye contact with Kanda, the Japanese exorcist's eyes were like unfeeling rocks, almost dead. He looked away immediately, which made Kanda even stingier.

"Allen!! This is boring, and I feel a little sea sick!!" Lavi complained, and he looked out the window of their cabin.

"It's not usually this dark near Japan" Kanda whispered, unusually quiet. Allen looked at the window. It looked exactly like the weather they had in England. The clouds even looked the same. How odd.

"Lavi, you looked at the clouds before we left, so do they resemble these?"Lavi took a quick glance at the sky. His eyes widened, and he mouthed something. Then he looked back at Kanda and Allen. He mouthed something again. Kanda mouthed something back. Allen raised an eyebrow. What was with all the mouthing things? He did get a word of what they were saying. He tried to tell them he couldn't read lips when he felt something squashing his neck. Some invisible force was choking him. He tried to speak but no words came out. The darkness clouded up his vision, and he passed out


	2. Chapter 2

Allen woke up to a bunch of kids all leaning over him. He was on a bench in some little Japanese town. Wait? Japanese town? That means that he was in Japan. But where were Kanda, and Lavi?

"What should we do with him, Sasuke?"

"I don't care. He's just like the others we found. Send him to the hokage"

"But he doesn't look like the others!! He's got white hair. The other two had black and he's not Asian like they were"

"You forgot the redhead, loser"

Allen wanted to block out their conversation but it was too late. He was awake. He leaned up, and blocked the sun from his eyes.

"Whoa!! He's awake? The other three were totally passed out!!" A blond kid said. He was wearing a dorky orange and dark blue jumpsuit. There was a black haired kid standing next to him. Something about him reminded Allen of Kanda. They looked about 12, maybe 13.

"Who are you, and why are you here? Explain yourself" the dark haired kid said. Allen just wished he could answer the whole question.

"I'm Allen Walker. I'm an Exorcist, and I'm on a mission. As for how I got here and why, I really don't know"

"What's an Exorcist?" the blond one asked.

"Naruto, you loser!! An Exorcist is a phony who pretends to remove demons from your house, but of course, they don't really do anything"

"Oh. So you steal people's money saying you kill demons?"

Allen looked at them. They were saying he stole people's money? But he didn't even earn money.

"I don't earn money. I'm broke and in so much debt you wouldn't believe it"

"Then get a real job" They both said. He stood up, determined to shake off these kids and find Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi. But when Allen started to leave, so did the kids.

"Well, Allen, is it? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!! Soon to be the next hokage!! And this is Sasuke, a total wimp"

"Naruto, shut it"

Allen really didn't like the looks of this…


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto just wouldn't leave Allen alone. Whenever he thought the blond kid had wandered off, he'd find him about two minutes later.

"Hey Allen, who're you looking for?"

"My friends, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee. Why?"

He stuck both hands behind his head and made a sulking expression. He mumbled something about not knowing who they were, and his eyes drifted off towards the first ramen shop he saw.

"Yum. Ramen sure sounds good right now. How long has it been since you ate, Allen?"

Allen froze. He didn't know. He had eaten breakfast, but that was three hours before he got on the boat… It was about noon here. And Allen would've eaten anything, as long as it was food.

"Yea. A long time ago… Naruto, is there any really cheap restaurant you can think of?"

"How about some ramen? There's this really good place I know, and they have the best ramen ever!! Believe it!!"

"Ohh… Okay?" He said, and was dragged away by a now very hyper knuckleheaded ninja. After ten minutes of being dragged, Naruto stopped in front of a small shop. There were two smiling people looking out from the inside of the shop.

"Hey Allen!! I just thought of something!! I challenge you to a ramen eating contest!!"

A ramen eating contest? Well, no hurt in trying. But how much did this kid eat? Allen knew he sure ate a lot. But if Naruto challenged him, he must be sure he could win. It might be fun… anything that involves massive consumption of food was Allen's thing!!!

"You're on" Allen answered, grinning. Naruto and Allen sat down and ordered their ramen.

Twenty Minutes later…

"You're still eating, Allen? I feel sick, I ate so much!!!" Naruto said, holding his stomach. Allen smiled. He was still hungry, too, after consuming thirty bowls of ramen. How did he know he would win?

"Naruto!! How could you be goofing off!!! We have the weirdo's we found to deal with!!!" a girl's voice shrieked. Naruto cringed, and turned around slowly. There was a pink haired girl there, about Naruto's age.

"Well? What are you doing? Com 'n Naruto, take that newbie to the hokage pronto" She demanded, and dragged both of them off.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're the what? And where's Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda?" Allen asked. He was in a big round office, and he didn't like the looks of it. It reminded him of Komui's office.

"I'm the Hokage. Your friends are in the hospital, because we found them passed out. Good job Sakura, for getting them here." The old man at the big desk said. Hokage, judging from what he knew about Japanese, meant fire leader, or something like that. He never knew that much about Japanese anyways.

"Now, where are you from? Sand village? Rain village? Or maybe even the Sound village?"

"Umm. I'm from London, England" Allen said. Where were those places his old guy was naming off? He didn't know anything about them, and he had been almost everywhere.

"Never heard of it. Now what's your name, young one?"

"Allen Walker. I'm an Exorcist. We are looking for innocence. Have there been any strange things happening around here?"

"Nothing except you" Naruto said. Allen looked at him. That was almost what Kanda would say, only Kanda would say it way ruder.

"You may go then, little Allen"

At the Hospital…

"Get your hands off me now and give my sword back!!!" Kanda said, hitting a poor, innocent nurse.

"I don't need these, you… where am I?" Kanda asked, a threatening glare directed at the nurse.

Allen laughed a little from the back of the room. Kanda redirected his glare at Allen.

"Now, now Kanda. No need to abuse people because they're caring about you"

"Shut it, Sprout. Where am I?"

"Kohona, the village hidden in the leaves. Apparently, the train dropped us off in a whole other dimension"

"Where's Lavi and Lenalee?"

"In the rooms next door. Lavi's out for good, and Lenalee seems to be stirring a little bit. But you were tossing around and hitting things, and one of the nurses who were caring for you is in the hospital herself. That's why I thought you'd wake up first"

"Sprout!!!"

"Not kidding. So what are we going to do?

Kanda shrugged and laid back down. Allen sighed. Were they ever going to get back home? And what was this innocence?


	5. Chapter 5

"Hmm? Innocence? In another dimension? Okay, Earl-Tama, I'll go!!" Road said eagerly. She could switch dimensions, piece of cake. And maybe Allen would be there!!

"Now, Road. Stay on task. No messing around. Just get the innocence, and come back." The Earl said. Road pouted. She wanted to mess around, especially if Allen was there. It was so fun.

"Okay. Which dimension?" She asked. The Earl gave her a notepad with all the information she'd need. She used her powers and made a door way after skimming trough the notes. There was no way she'd take this seriously. She stepped through her door, into a dark room. There was a black haired guy sitting in the middle of it.

"Huh?" She said. She went straight into someone's lair. The black haired guy smiled and licked his lips. Ugh so creepy, she thought.

"Hello. I'm Orochimaru, one of the legendary sssanin. What jutsu did you use to come into my lair?"

"I'm a noah. We don't use jutsu. Have you heard of a place called Kohona? I need to find something there"

"If you help me attack the hidden leaf village, or Kohona, you can spend all the time you want looking for it" He said. Road thought about it. It'd be fun. Maybe she'd find some candy, too.

At the hospital…

"A whole new dimension? Really?" Lenalee asked. Allen nodded. He had told them everything he could, but they were doubting most of it.

"Yea. The innocence brought us here. I think it has something to do with the weather. If the weather was the same all over the world, then something's up. And the weather's the same here. Windy, and cloudy"

"But what can we do about weather? We can't really do anything to fix the weather" Lavi said. Kanda sighed.

"Lenalee can use her dark boots to fly up there and check it out..."

Lenalee nodded. Allen wished he could be helpful, but it was just so useless. There was a tapping sound on the door.

"Allen? Your buddies up yet?!! I want to see your jutsu!!!! Will you train with me? Your buddies can too!!" Naruto yelled.

"If we weren't up before, we are now…" Kanda said. Naruto burst in.

"Let's see you guys in action!!! Naruto said. A silent Oh no was passed between them, before they were dragged outside by a very bored Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay here we are!!!" Naruto said, showing Lavi, Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee a large field full of grass, three wooden posts, and one big statue. Allen didn't see anything to train with. But maybe there was something he was missing. Kanda just looked around annoyed. Wait for it…

"You are you, you little brat?!! What did we do to you for you to be this-"

"Kanda!! Don't harsh. He's a little kid!"

"Like I give a-"

Allen shook his head. Lavi was trying to break them up, so Allen asked Naruto what was going on.

"I need you guys to train with me!! Believe it!!" He said, and stuck out his tongue. Kanda went into his murderous hate mood, and started chopping things up with Mugen. In order to escape, Lenalee had to use her dark boots. Allen sighed. Now he'd have to explain what was going on to Naruto. But Naruto watched it, straight faced.

"The idiot's not using his Chakra. He's just slashing around his sword"

Allen eyes bulged. What was this kid talking about…? Chakra? And Allen was sure that Kanda just slashing his sword around was dangerous enough.

"And She's not even trying to hit him. She's just dodging. How's she flying like that?"

"She's using her innocence, the dark boots. Like Kanda's sword is his innocence"

"Innocence?"

"A crystal of god, used to make anti-akuma weapons. Like a special…" what did he say earlier at the ramen shop? He said something about types of magic things they could do. But what were they called?

"Jutsu?" Naruto asked. Allen nodded. That was what he was thinking about. Only jutsu were a little different. Innocence was a thing, an item. A jutsu was an action, something you learned how to do.

"Naruto, watch this. Lenalee!! Kick him!!"

"What's kicking gonna do?" Naruto asked. Allen just smiled and pointed. Lenalee flew in closer and kicked Kanda in his stomach. Kanda flew straight out of the flied and broke down a few trees.

"… Scary!!!!" Naruto said, looking amazed. He looked at the trees Kanda had knocked down. Allen assured him Kanda would be back in a flash. And it was the truth.

"Lenalee!!!" Kanda yelled. He trudged back, pieces of twigs in his hair. Allen burst out laughing, and he fell backwards. Lavi joined in. Naruto laughed too, but he no idea why.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL BAKAS!!!"

"Now, now Kanda. Don't be stingy" Allen said, crying he was laughing so hard. Naruto looked at these newcomers. How strange they were…


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto was watching Kanda and Lenalee fight, using their innocence totally calm. But not before long he pouted, and his eyelids drooped.

"This is boring. I want to fight you, Allen!!" Naruto said. Allen glanced at Naruto, unbelieving. Well, how could it hurt? He'd just protect himself from whatever Naruto threw at him. Which he doubted would be much.

"Hey Lenalee. Naruto wants a turn. Can you two stop for a while?" He said, waving. Lenalee smiled, and un-invoked her boots. Kanda 'che'ed, and un invoked mugen.

"But watch it, bean sprout. As soon as I get a chance, I get to cut him up"

"Now, Yu-Chan. If you want to cut something up, I volunteer for next turn. Let Allen have a turn. I wanna see that kid's moves" Lavi said. And he muttered something about bookman pounding all possible information out of him so he'd better have something to say.

Naruto stepped forward, and faced Allen. Allen gulped. Naruto had a look on his face.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled, and charged straight at Allen. A silent 'oh no I'm so dead' went through his mind, and he barely got his innocence invoked before Naruto striked. His arm was savagely attacked by all manner of weapons, including Naruto's fists. He grinned. His anti-akuma weapon was holding up fine.

"What is that thing? Why doesn't anything work on it? Guess it's time for shadow clones!!!"

Allen raised his eyebrow as Naruto multiplied into five Naruto's. Not good. If one came from behind, it'd be more difficult to block.

"Oh. And if one of him wasn't annoying enough, now there's five of him?"

"Yu-kun, you shouldn't say things like that. Somebody might hit you-"

"I'll hit you, Baka usagi!!!"

Allen gritted his teeth as each one attacked from a different direction. He'd have to use a different tactic to defeat this guy, but he didn't want to hurt Naruto. What was he going to do? Well, punching him with his right hand wouldn't do much harm. He'd go with that.

Allen socked three Naruto's in the face. Each one blew up with smoke when he made contact with them. Clones. Copies of the real thing. He could kill them all he wanted as long as he didn't hit the real thing. Only two left…

"RASENGAN!!!" The Naruto's screamed, and a blue swirly ball of light filled both of their palms. They formed it until it got bigger, and they hit ran at Allen with it. Whatever it was, it would be better not to get hit by it.

"Ohh!!! What's that? Innocence maybe?" Lenalee said, viewing the blue ball of light.

"No. It's not innocence. Innocence is either a parasite type or an equipment type. Does the brat have anything on him that resembles either?-"

"What about that thing that looks like lipstick on his jacket?"

"Lavi!!" Lenalee hit him solidly on the head. Allen returned his focus to Naruto(s). He was almost close enough to hit him, so Allen jumped back and right into a Naruto. The Naruto kicked into the other two, and the other two hit with the swirly light thing. Allen felt himself swirl into several trees. Ouch. This would be tougher than first expected, but then again. Naruto looked pretty worn out, too.


	8. Chapter 8

Road licked her lips impatiently. Where was lickizoid-sama (her new nickname for Orochimaru) when she needed him? Off waiting and planning the upcoming events, and in other words, sitting in his chair dreaming about power when he should fill out his paperwork. (Yes, villains do have paperwork too)

She had received a message from the Earl saying she had to make her move, and now when she wants to talk to the idiot she's helping, he's daydreaming. If he didn't let her in his office soon, she'd ditch him.

"Orochimaru-sama!! If you don't let me in I'll tell your followers about the files I found in your room!!!"

The door swung open promptly. Lickizoid opened the door, and let her in hissing profanities.

"So sorry, but I didn't want to wait another twenty minutes for you to finish daydreaming about silly things"

"What do you want?"

"Earl-sama gave me a message that he wants the item soon, and that we need to get under way. Or he's sending in sweet tooth to finish the job instead of me. Now, any leads on this item?"

"Anything out of the ordinary, correct? There's a scroll in the hokage's storage room that never worked to it's purpose, but it's been used to achieve amazing things. And there's a demon kunai knife supposedly being passed around the dark market"

Road looked down at him. This guy was pathetic. Why had she agreed to this stupidity? It did save her some work. Oh well.

"When do we attack? My forces are ready at any time" Road stated, and looked at the attack plans. It was too late for her tastes.

"Can we bump it up a bit?"

"No. It must be this date"

"Okay then. I can't do it at this time. Sorry. Guess you're on your own then" Road said, and started to walk out. Orochimaru hissed something nasty. Oh well. She'd just have to attack on her own, ASAP.

"Wait. I'll send a few ninja with you… just to be safe"

"Fine by me"

Allen cringed at the pain when he struggled to get up. Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda were all a bit shocked, if not disturbed. Naruto had stuff up his sleeve. But he had something up his sleeve too… if his sleeve was even there. He wasn't exactly sure where it went when he activated his innocence.

"That was pretty tough, Naruto. But now it's my turn!!" Allen said, grinning. He had thought of a perfect plan to get the right Naruto. A clone would explode once it sustained enough damage. So all he had to do use cross grave on all three, and the actual Naruto wouldn't get hurt, because humans aren't affected by his anti-akuma weapon.

'Cross Grave' Allen yelled in his mind, and hit two of the three Naruto's. Only one was left to deal with now. But his next attack was cut off by Lavi freaking out.

"AKUMA!! They shouldn't be here!!!!!" Lavi shouted. Lenalee already invoked her weapon and was in the sky.

"Naruto, get out of here. We have company" Allen said and looked to the sky. There were 7 level ones, and 3 level twos. With all four of them, it'd be a piece of cake. Except that there were ten humans with them, and someone who looked vaguely like Road. Which meant trouble…

**Thank you everyone who's read/commented/favorited my story. I'm sorry for any misspellings, because I have bad typing skills.**


	9. Chapter 9

Allen looked at the upcoming Akuma, worries floating through his head, making it hard to concentrate.

"Whoa!! What's that, Allen? I wanna fight it!!" Naruto said, shaking his fists eagerly. Allen shook his head.

"That's an Akuma. It's a living weapon, made from a tragedy" Allen said, transforming his anti-akuma weapon into its gun/sword form. He fired a few shots before Naruto started to babble on about how ugly it was and that it looked worse than Sakura when she was mad. Allen resisted the urge to yell shut up, but he didn't need to. Kanda did.

"Hey, loser face with the whiskers!!!! Shut the $*% up!!!" Kanda yelled, brandishing his sword, activating it once again. One of the humans jumped down from the akuma and charged towards Naruto. There was a short duel between them, ending with Naruto being kicked in the face, and falling over. This meant these guys were tough. Allen defended unconscious Naruto from Akuma attacks and let Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee deal with the rest.

Kanda killed off a few Akuma, but there was too many. He was surrounded in minutes. Lenalee could escape the attacks, but she couldn't attack back at the same time. Lavi was just being Lavi. Which is never good. As soon as he saw the first ninja girl, he started drooling, and his eyes turned into hearts.

"Strike!!!" He yelled, a stupid smile on his face. Allen mentally hit himself, and tried to ignore his accomplice's lack of effort.

"Whoa, he's almost worse than pervy sage" Naruto said, squinting at Lavi. Road took his moment of off guardedness to attack Allen. Allen felt one of Road's candle's pierce his skin, but before it got far, Naruto stabbed her with a Kumai knife. Allen fell over unconscious. Road's candle was poisonous… Naruto checked all his antidotes, but none worked. Kanda took a quick glance at them, a little worry breaking through his façade. Lavi snapped out of his strike mode, and killed the Akuma off quickly. The most affected by Allen's sudden loss was Lenalee

Lenalee felt her insecurity fall through. She shook her head. She would not be weak. It was just poison… Allen's innocence could purify it, right? She couldn't let it bother her. She wouldn't let it bother her. She flew over to Road, who was floating with the umbrella named Lero.

"Road, Fight me!!!" She said, smiling darkly. No, she wouldn't let this get the better of her. She wouldn't be the weak one this time.

Will our Allen-kun be okay? Will Lenalee defeat Road? What's going to happen next!!!

Sorry, I'm being silly. Well, thanks for reading, and you all know by know, -man isn't mine!!


	10. Fin

Road chuckled. What a request… Well, she had to temporarily paralyze Allen, but the scroll Lickizoid-sama gave her just made it better. Who knew that a pig like Orochimaru had a love scroll, and precisely the innocence she was looking for? God knows how sappy Innocence can be. A love scroll that paralyzed you until your true love kissed you?

Well, she just couldn't wait to beat Lenalee, and get her first ever kiss from Allen!! Then he'd wake up, and he'd be all hers. She licked her candy happily, pointlessly dodging Lenalee's attacks. This was cake. Who knew that the boots are a sissy pair of innocence?

"Road!!!!!!" Lenalee screamed, attacking again. Road decided keeping the secret was no fun. Lenalee'd freak if Road told her about Allen's "poison".

"Lenalee, do you want to know what I did to Allen?

"You poisoned him!!! What else is there to say? Now I have to… I have to win this match for him!!! If he's not already dead by now, you little brat!!!"

Lavi took a swing at her from behind, also trying for revenge. Kanda seemed oblivious to anything that wasn't an Akuma, but he looked equally furious.

Naruto got tired of sitting next to Allen, helpless. Nothing was waking Allen up at the moment. But there was something he could do. He'd call Sakura. She knew about this stuff!! Perfect. He took out a mini communicator and called Sakura, telling her Allen was poisoned. Sakura said she'd be over immediately.

"Now, weirdo girl, it's time for me to ROCK AND ROLL!!!!" Naruto screamed, attacking her with his full force. She seemed a little confused, because his attacks were direct, and he didn't seem to care if he lived or died.

"This is for Allen, a person I ate Ramen with!!! AND THAT IS SACRED!!!!!" Naruto yelled. He used Rasengan on her face. She spun right out of the air. She hit her head pretty hard, and Kanda pinned her down with his Katana.

"Now, you insane little brat. We have taken out all your Akuma. Hand over the innocence" Kanda said, his eyes dark, and his smile menacing.

"Never, and anyways Allen has it!! You have to kiss him to extract it!!!!!"

"…" Ultimate doom settled down on all the people in the group. Lenalee was the only girl, but she didn't like Allen like that and would refuse. Kanda and Lavi were out of question.

"I've kissed a boy before!! It wasn't so bad, except that it was Sasuke!!" Naruto said, trying to make himself more comfortable now that everyone was looking at him. He held his hands up, and was about to bolt when Sakura came running.

"Where's Allen? I have a lot of antidotes!!" She said, setting down a whole medicine bag full of them. But everyone shook their heads. It was too late. No one wanted to kiss Allen, except Road, and nobody was about to set her free. Sakura listened to them tell her about the strange innocence.

"So? Just kiss him, then!!" She said, shaking her head about the whole group's sensitivity towards dating, kissing and such.

"Fine then. Personally, Allen, I don't think of you this way, but since your comrades are so dense, I have to save you" Sakura said, after two whole minutes of silence. She lent down, and kissed him quickly. Naruto cried in shock and jealousy.

"Sakura!! How could you!! NO!!! I HATE YOU ALLEN!! YOU'RE WORSE THAN SASUKE!!!!!!" Naruto wailed and sobbed his eyes out. Sakura shook her head from the stupidity, and mentally imagined smacking Naruto on the head really hard. Lenalee did smack him, and pointed to Allen's body. His body was glowing softly green. The innocence was floating out of his mouth. In fact, it did look like a tube of lipstick, identical to the one missing off of Naruto's jacket. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Lavi?! You were right!! It was the lipstick thingy on my jacket!!"

"I was being an idiot, I didn't think I'd be right" Lavi said sheepishly. Kanda grew a dark aura, and he started to smile evilly.

"We went through so much trouble!!! Just to find a tube of lipstick on a knuckled headed ninja's head?!!" Kanda said, murderous intent floating around him. But his anger was cut off by Sakura squealing and Lenalee smiling so bright it drowned Kanda's murderous hate.

Allen blinked, looking at his comrades. He remembered being hit by Road. But right now, everyone was leaning over him. Lavi grinned at him. They filled him in. He smiled back, but one mystery was still unclear.

"How'd we get here in the first place, if this is the innocence?"

Lavi answered, his eyes sparkling with mystery. "I think there's another innocence we have yet to find" Lenalee nodded, considering it. Kanda 'che'ed. Everything seemed to be back to normal.

"What are we going to do with Road?"

"If you let me go, I'll build you a door to leave here by. If you don't, I'll make one anyways and just go through it with this tree you tied me to"

"We have to find that rogue innocence" Allen nodded. "It doesn't seem to be in this dimension. So we have to take Road up on her offer, if we want to leave. We have to deliver this innocence to the Order, and tell them about everything. Timcanpy can't contact them from such a far length, so we have to go back"

"Okay, Road. We'll untie you" Lavi said, as they came to a decision. Road created a door, and they all walked through it, waving to Naruto and Sakura.

"We'll visit if we can, okay?!!" Lenalee said. Naruto yelled "Fight me again Allen!!"

Fin


End file.
